


When Its Batteries Run Dry

by TheColorAbi



Category: Brand New
Genre: Death, Gen, Sad, Tagic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: No one ever plans to be in another part of the world when one of your parents is taken ill and hospitalized with only days, maybe even hours yet to live. Jesse Lacey might just never forgive himself for this if his father dies without a goodbye...





	When Its Batteries Run Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "January 2nd, 2012" under my username, The Color Abi.

_"Jesse, honey, I need you to get the next flight back to New York."_  
  
"Why mom?"  
  
_"It's your father... He's in hospital - the doctors don't think he'll last much longer..."_  
  
Everyone is raised to believe that their parents are invincible, you know, just like Superman. But they're not. My dad has always been the one who stood by me and told me that the world is not only my oyster but also, it's going to be my biggest downfall, just like the women I've had in my life since leaving High School.  
  
_"You can't trust anyone in this world, son."_  He'd say when I was home from tour, all the guys crashing in his and my mom's living room with some TV show playing in the background just as we relax with the little amount of free time we get.  _"Other than these guys who are more like brothers than just band mates."_ He would pat the nearest one of them to him, usually Vinnie who spreads out on the couch with his head resting against Jesse's shoulder,  _"No person in this world is ever worth your tears, not a woman nor me and your mom."_  
  
Looking back in this little lecture he always had up his sleeve, I would have yelled at him about how easy it is for him to say it but how hard it is for me to put those words into practise 'cause right now, I'm sat crying my heart out. My dad is the toughest person I know and yet by the sounds of it, he's about to leave this world without so much as a goodbye hug or anything. That's bullshit 'cause he always promised me whenever I went away on tour that he'd always be there when I got back, ready for a game of pool and a beer with me and the guys after they'd seen their families.  
  
Oh God, the guys...  
  
They're crying just like me. When you become one family unit, you kind of end up feeling all the same emotions about one another's band mate's families so when one parents ends up ill or even dies, everyone else feels the same pain.  
  
When Vinnie's parents died in a car crash back when we were just starting to get our name out in the world, we all felt that pain and wrote songs about it. Everyone assumes I wrote Guernica about my own parent but no, it was written about them.  
  
We were what seems like a world away when they crashed.  
We were right by theirs and Vinnie's little sister's side when they died.  
  
"It's kind of your dad's song right this second, isn't it?" Vinnie sniffs as he wraps an arm around my middle and leans his head against my shoulder. "If I could, you know, I would honestly give up my body for him to be able to continuing living." Brian, Garrett and Derrick all nod in agreement as they move to surround the couch. one either side of us, another on the floor. "It's like losing my parents all over again, knowing that we could never hear your dad call us "stupid emo kids" ever again feels like a knife to my heart." He pats my knee gently before shaking his head, "Or hear him give us all lectures about how one day, we'll have to get "real" jobs, wives and stuff."  
  
Garrett chuckles gently, "Or hear him complain how we all need haircuts and "no Jesse, I don't mean shave it all off again so you look like some thug walking the streets of England. I mean a t _rim_ "." Garrett sighs before letting out a splutter, "Fuck. I don't want him to die!" He starts to howl, the others joining him apart from me.  
  
I love my dad to bits but he's not going to die.  
He can't die.  
He's my dad!  
  
I shake my head, "he won't die - he's a super hero! Brian," I point to him, "remember when we were kids and John Nolan was crying his eyes out over some stupid superhero movie and my dad turned around and promised him that he would always be around to save the day?"  
  
Brian chuckles ever so lightly, "yeah, he put on a sheet as a cape and chased us around the garden afterwards. And 'cause your mom wasn't in that night, we had ice cream for dinner and then we stayed up late watching horror movies!" I smile at him, the photo of us three and my dad that John's younger sister Michelle took, the one that hangs on the living room wall, flashing in my mind. "I had some of the best days of my childhood thanks to that man. Jesse, we've got the first flights out of here tomorrow morning - we'll be with him sooner rather than later."  
  
I nod, putting on a brave face as my heart moves from my rib cage to my mouth. "Thank you guys. My dad's right, you're just like my brothers, not my band mates." The guys all clamber up onto me and Vinnie for a hug group hug but then the but then the phone my mother brought me for Christmas starts rings and my heart stops.  
  
Slowly, I move my arm out and grab a hold of the phone before hitting a button that puts it onto loud speaker, my stomach leeching and ears throbbing loudly. Please don't let it be bad news Lord, please? Listen to me just this once...  
  
_"Jesse honey..."_


End file.
